Rin's Life with Sesshoumaru
by SamEdCarolSanoKatieHaru
Summary: Rin (8 years old) witnesses Sesshoumaru attack Inuyasha, & runs away. Sesshoumaru makes her forget everything that happened that morning. Now she has an adoptive mom named Rose. Now she's 15 & she finds Sesshoumaru for the first time in 7 years. R&R!
1. How it all Happened

Me: Hey… I'm doing the disclaimer again & here disclaiming with me is Kyo from Fruits Basket!

Kyo: Hey... WHERE THE HELL AM I!?

Me: Uhh… with me…? DUH!

Kyo: HEY! DON'T 'DUH' ME! YOU WANNA FIGHT!?

Me: Sorry… I don't hurt the cute ones… as much as I like to fight… I restrain myself.

Kyo: O.o

Me: So… yeah… I don't own anyone...

Kyo: Including me… --''''''

Me: I only own my own original, made-up characters… WHICH ARE TOTALLY AWESOME!!! XD

Kyo: Just shut up! 

Me: Make me!

Kyo: Lunges at me ready to fight. Jumps on top of me.

Me: Flips him over on his back & jumps on top of him. Smiles devilishly.

Kyo: O.O DAMN!

Me: XD

**Rin's Life with Sesshoumaru**

It was a quiet morning aside from Rin yelling.

Rin: LORD SESSHOUMARU! WHERE ARE YOU, M'LORD!?

Jaken: STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE SO EARLY IN THE MORINING, RIN!

Rin: Where is Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Jaken?

Jaken: I don't know! TT

Rin: Well, I made him something & I want to give it to him. It's a wooden heart. I made it myself.

With that, she proudly took out a small wooden heart from her pocket.

Rin: I'm going to go find him. Bye, Lord Jaken!

She waved to him as she ran off to find Sesshoumaru.

Jaken: Wait! You can't leave!

He ran off after her, but his legs are too short to keep up with Rin.

(Me: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SUCK JAKEN!)

Rin: LORD SESSHOUMARU! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Rin spots Sesshoumaru.

Rin: Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru! _There_ you are!

At that moment, Sesshoumaru did not see or hear Rin, so he went on fighting with Inuyasha. With his Tokijin, he pierced Inuyasha's stomach (Sesshoumaru: Damn you, Sam. I wanted to kill him. Now, I shall kill you. Sam: Uhh… um… LOOK! Points to the left. A MAKE-UP SALE! Sesshoumaru: Ooh! I need more eye-shadow! Sam: Runs like hell. Sesshoumaru: Turns around. HEY! COME BACK HERE! ) Inuyasha's blood spattered all over him. With the blood of his victim all over him, he smiles. Rin is in shock.

Rin: L-Lord Sesshoumaru… h-how could you?

Tears ran down her face as she dropped the wooden heart she made for him. She ran away from him.

Sesshoumaru: Wait Rin! Don't go!

Then Sesshoumaru picks up the wooden heart she dropped.

**That all happened 8 years ago when Rin was 7 years old. Now she is 15 years old.**

Rin was in a bed & woke up in shock. She went to find her (adoptive) mom, Rose.

Rin: Ugh… I had that nightmare again.

Rose: You mean the one with the tall man, the toad, & the wooden heart?

Rin: Yeah, I hate that dream. You know what's weird? It all seemed so familiar. Like it actually happened (Rin doesn't remember Sesshoumaru, Jaken, or anything that happened).

Rose: Thinking _If only she could remember…_

**Flashback to 8 years ago…**

There was a knock on the door. Rose went to answer the door. She opened the door to see a tall man (Sesshoumaru).

Rose: Hello… who are you? Who is that… & what happened to her?

Rose looked down to see Rin sleeping in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Rose: Come inside. You can put her on my bed.

Sesshoumaru put Rin on Rose's bed.

Sesshoumaru: I'm Sesshoumaru, & this is Rin. About her, can you take care of her?

Rose: Sure.

Sesshoumaru: When she wakes up, she won't remember who I am. The only way she could remember me is if she sees my face. Until she remembers me, she'll have a dream every night about what happened this morning. Make sure she tells you she had that dream every day.

Rose: Okay.

**End of flashback.**

Rose: Rin, could you please go get some bread from the main village?

Rin: Sure, mom.

Rin & Rose live in a small house on a hill by a waterfall, far out from the main part of the village. Rin was almost to the village, when she saw the only bridge was out & the only other way to get to the main village was through a forest full of demons.

Rin: Thinking. _Oh, crap! What am I going to do? I have to get this bread today, or we'll starve. So I'm just going to have to risk going through the Forest of No Return._

Rin was so nervous about going into the forest, that with every twig that broke, & every bush that rustled, she'd jump. Then, she was almost to the village, when she got attacked by a spider head. It poisoned her & put her in a web. She couldn't see, but she could hear the sound of a sword hitting the demon & the beast screaming for its life. Then, she blacked out. When she came to, she opened her eyes & stared at the sky.

Rin: Hello? Is anyone there? What happened?

Sesshoumaru: Hello.

Sesshoumaru's back was toward her, so she only saw the back of his head.

Rin: Who are you?

Sesshoumaru: A friend. We've met before.

Rin: Really? When?

Sesshoumaru: When you were 7 years old.

Rin: I don't remember you. Tell me what your name is.

Rin looked down at the ground.

Sesshoumaru: My name is Sesshoumaru… & don't be afraid.

Sesshoumaru turned around, but Rin was still looking down, so she didn't see his face.

Rin: Wow, Sesshoumaru. That's an interesting name. I think I've heard it before.

Sesshoumaru: Well, look at my face. Maybe I'm the one you remember.

Rin: Smiles. Maybe. Okay… I'll look up.

Rin looked up & saw Sesshoumaru's face.

Rin: I don't think I remember y--… Sesshoumaru… I remember now! Now it all makes sense!

Sesshoumaru: Really? How so?

Rin: The dream now makes so much sense! The toad is Jaken, the tall man is you, & the wooden heart…

Sesshoumaru: You mean this?

Sesshoumaru pulled out a small, wooden heart.

Rin: Yeah! I made it for you.

Sesshoumaru: Why… & why did you run away?

Rin: I made it because it was our One-Year Anniversary. It had been one year, that day, since we met, that day when I found you, & you brought me back to life. I ran away b-because… you… almost killed… y-your brother… & I thought… y-you were gonna do that to me next.

Sesshoumaru: I would never hurt you, Rin. Smiles sweetly. Do you want to travel with Jaken & I again?

Rin: Yes… yes, I do!

**They travel together forever! **

Me: Okay… that's it… I hope you liked the story.

Kyo: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE A _GIRL _BEAT ME IN A FIGHT! I DEMAND A RE-MATCH!

Me: YOU'RE ON!

Kyo: Jumps on top of me, ready to fight.

Me: Flips him over & jumps on top of him. Smiles devilishly.

Kyo: DAMNIT! 

Me: HAHAHA!


	2. Who Did What?

Me: Hey… it's Sam… I'm still here with Kyo because I had to make things clear about this story…

Kyo: This story was written by Katie & was edited by Sam. The disclaimer was done by Sam & the story was proofread by Sam, Carolina, & Katie.

Me: Yep… you got it right! I just _knew_ there were some brains under that exotic, sexy, orange hair!

Kyo: HEY! I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE! 

Me: That's the point!

Kyo: ONE MORE RE-MATCH… A RE-RE-MATCH!

Me: YAY! I JUST _LOVE_ BEATING YOU!

Kyo: Jumps on me & tries to wrestle me.

Me: Flips him over & jumps on top of him. HA!

Kyo: DAMN! 

Me: x But don't worry… you're my Baka Neko!

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! '''''''''

Me: Fine… whispers at least not in front of you…

Kyo: What?

Me: Oh, nothing! ''''''''''

Kyo: O.o


End file.
